


Tuesday

by Jack Hardness (FaceofMer)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/Jack%20Hardness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday is as good a time as any for a bit of couch sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

Most couples, after twenty years together, settled into some kind of routine, found their lives settling into a rote pattern. Maybe a special occasion and a new outfit or a haircut might spark something, but otherwise the fires were banked. Not so for John and Scott. Sometimes all it took was a Tuesday and John leaning over to grab the remote from where it had been knocked to the floor.

Scott reached over and hooked his fingers in the band on John’s pants, pulling him back. John gave a knowing smile over his shoulder as Scott pulled him into his lap. He kissed his neck, dropping a hand to palm his growing erection through his jeans. John never needed much of an excuse anyway, and growing older had in no way slowed down his libido. He’d probably be eighty-five and still waking Scott up with his mouth on his dick.

Pushing that thought to the side, Scott mouthed the side of his neck, stroking and squeezing his cock. John moaned and ground down against him. “Wanting something?” he asked, teasing.

“Perhaps,” answered Scott, reaching for John’s belt and quickly getting it open, then his jeans. “On your stomach,” he told John, nudging him onto the couch.

John quickly went to his hands and knees as Scott pulled down his jeans and pants just to his thighs, cupping that magnificent arse. Leaning forward he spread his cheeks, tongue running along his perineum. John moaned and pillowed his head on his arms, cock already at full attention.

Lapping at his tight hole a moment, he pressed his tongue inside. John groaned and tried to open his legs wider, rocking against his tongue. Scott reached forward and pressed two fingers in his lovers mouth, letting him suck on them slowly, tongue sliding along the pads. God, the things John could do with that mouth were nearly indecent.

He moaned against John, making him groan in response and suck harder. Scott pulled back, panting. "You're wicked, " he purred, pulling his fingers free and pushing them into his willing arse.

John arched against his hand. "Anything for you honey." One of John's hands reached for his cock.

"Not until I say." Scott leaned over him, pinning his wrists with one hand, guiding his cock into him with the other.

"Hard, Tottie," groaned John.

Pinning him down, Scott pushed in to the hilt, making him yelp with pleasure. John's body was familiar, but still hot and tight as he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed home again, setting a brutal pace he knew his husband could handle.

John rapidly became incoherent, moaning and whimpering as he fell apart underneath him. Scott loved this, loved what he could reduce John to, loved the way he squeezed his cock. He was always beautiful, even more so when he was going to pieces. His free hand brushed John's cock and he keened against the couch cushion.

"Fuck." Scott groaned, hip stuttering.  He grabbed John’s hair instead of his cock, pulling him back and giving him a bruising kiss. John opened his mouth to him, sucking on Scott’s tongue. “What a slut,” grinned Scott affectionately as he pulled away.

John pushed back against him, knowing just how to bring him to the edge. Scott redoubled his efforts, then shifted his angle to hit his prostate. Crying out, John came across the couch, shaking and moaning underneath him, clenching him tight.

Swearing again, Scott came, filling him. They’d have to clean the couch. Again. He let go of John’s wrists and kissed his back before resting his head on it. John reached back to squeeze his thigh. Pushing them forward, Scott got himself comfortable on John’s back, fully aware he was making him lie in the mess and that they’d have to clean it up soon.

“Love you,” said John with a sleepy smile.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still blaming prax.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
